


Rain Lovers - Peter

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: Rain lovers [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter during LWW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Lovers - Peter

Peter watched with satisfaction as the rain fell lightly on the fields. This was what the land so badly needed. Many had gone hungry during the Witch’s long winter; years, decades even, spent on the brink of starvation. Those who couldn’t break through the ice and catch fish as the Beavers had done had subsisted on nuts and berries and whatever else the frozen forest could provide. They had survived. Just.

But now the rain would fall and the sun would shine. The crops would grow and the land would flourish and be safe. Peter would make sure of it.


End file.
